


Can you help me find this fanfic

by Stamonzinho



Category: Mo Dao Zhu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stamonzinho/pseuds/Stamonzinho
Summary: I'm looking for this fic for days and I'm sure I read it on ao3
Relationships: lan zhan/ wei ying
Comments: 33
Kudos: 6





	Can you help me find this fanfic

Wei Ying and Lan Zhan go back to the past, I remember that they were already married and made little effort to hide it. Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang discover that they are "in love", the invited disciples didn’t take so long to discover this, the Wuxian after he returned had nightmares and woke up screaming, waking all the disciples with him until he starts screaming and don’t wake up, the boys send Huaisang to call Wangji. That's all I remember, I really liked this fic, if anyone knows her name please tell me. Sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language


End file.
